


Paix et Calme

by SoldierMason



Category: RWBY
Genre: Camping, Cuddle Sessions, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Summer Rose - Freeform, One Shot, Weiss totally wants to see Ruby in a swim suit, Yang isn't as capable with fire as she thought, Yang needs a hug, cause who doesn't like those, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierMason/pseuds/SoldierMason
Summary: To enjoy some peace and quiet alone, Yang takes Blake camping to a spot the Rose-Xiao Long family used to frequent. Meanwhile, the RW pair of RWBY enjoy their peace and quiet back at their dorm. Cuddles and a bit of teasing ensues.





	Paix et Calme

”I-it’s f-freezing here,” Blake complained, shivering uncontrollably in her spot. Her head was poking out of her bundle of blankets and covers, glaring at the somewhat apologetic blonde before her. Yang wasn’t as bothered, her semblance warming her up and protecting her from the slightly chilly fall weather they’ve been experiencing lately. She was the one who came up with the idea of going camping - just the two of them, the bumblebee pair of team RWBY. Yang hoped that the weather at the camp site wouldn’t be as bad as it was at Beacon. Patch always used to be moderately warmer at this time of year than Vale, and this specific camp site used to be frequented by the Xiao Long-Rose family for years. Unfortunately, it seemed she may have miscalculated. Currently she’s trying to make things up with a bonfire and some cuddles, alas it seemed that making a bonfire was much more difficult than her father made it seem, postponing the planned cuddle session. She could practically hear her sister’s voice in her mind, making fun of her inability to light the flame. I mean, it was a little ironic. Flames and fire were her thing.  
  
“Sorry, kitten,” Yang apologised, gaze focused on the pile of wood. “Give me just a little while longer. I promise you can have all the cuddles of the world after.” She heard a grunt from the blanket pile, and snorted. Although she was sorry, Blake was rather adorable. That and this did also mean that Blake would be practically latched onto her throughout the night. Yang grinned to herself. She couldn’t just miss that opportunity.  
  
“Yang,” the warning tone clear as day, or rather as clear as her inability to light the damn wood, _why was it not lighting already Oum dammit!_ “I may not see you, but your thoughts are loud and clear. I swear, if you don’t get that fire going soon, there won’t be any cuddles back at school for at least a month.” The blonde gulped, knowing her partner was serious. With the stakes set high, she flicked the flint and steel one more time, and jumped up in victory as the smaller branches finally caught the spark.  
  
“Yes!” Yang celebrated, doing a small victory dance to the amusement of the faunus who’s top half of the head was now the only thing visible. Somehow throughout the short while waiting she has managed to sink lower and lower into the blankets. Yang spun around and grinned victoriously. “This saves me from your unjust prohibition of cuddles, right?”  
  
The faunus raised one eyebrow, smiling faintly. “Maybe if you hurry up and come here, you just might.” Yang grinned and happily did as told. Blake uncovered herself and scooted herself closer towards the fire, carrying her blankets with her as if they were her lifeline. Having reached her, Yang plopped down and scooped the girl into her arms, leaning back onto a log placed behind them. Blake shifted to lay comfortably against the brawler, happily accepting the offered warmth. “You know, this isn’t all too bad,” she muttered, eyes closed as they both bathed in the peaceful quiet that had surrounded them. They loved their teammates, friends and school, but sometimes it was too much to handle, particularly whenever Nora and/or Ruby were on a sugar high.  
  
“Yeah, it’s a pretty neat place dad came across,” Yang agreed, looking around the small clearing. Her eyes drifted towards multiple things, mainly those of the small creak and a nearby boulder. Ruby and her used to play around them, pretending to be full fledged huntresses fighting grimm and protecting the world. She smiled at the memories of the times spent here with her family. They was bittersweet, particularly those with Summer. Summer was the one who insisted on coming here every year and after she passed away, dad insisted they keep up the tradition. Those memories with Summer weren’t as prominent as the recent ones due to the years that have passed, but they still left a strong impression. Blake glanced up at Yang, sensing her lost in thought. She curled up tighter around the huntress-in-training and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Yang blinked and looked down, smiling sweetly at her girlfriend. Blake couldn't help but stare, taking in the slightly sad yet peaceful look in Yang’s eyes.  
  
“I’m happy you took me here,” she finally said, smiling up at the blonde. Yang blinked a few times, narrowing her eyes a little.  
  
“Even with the cold?”  
  
“Even,” Blake responded, although she couldn’t help but roll her eyes.  
  
“Even though the journey took 2 hours and you clung onto me like your life depended on it?”  
  
“You were going over the speed limit!” Blake tried to defend herself. “But yes, even then.”  
  
“Even-”  
  
“ _Yang,_ ” Blake pressed a kiss to the girls lips to silence her. “I said I’m happy to be here, and I do mean it.” Yang released a small breath, relieved that the evening wasn’t ruined with all the mishaps.  
  
“Good,” she nodded. “It’s quite the special place.”  
  
“Yeah, I can tell.” Blake wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and leaned in once more, kissing the girl once again to erase any and all last few uncertainties. Yang smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the girl. The sound of a scroll ringing broke them apart, Yang groaning at the loss of contact. Blake reached out and took Yang’s scroll from her jacket which lay a couple feet away. She glanced at it and showed it to the blonde. “It’s Ruby,” she said, even though the blonde’s eyes had already scanned the screen a second before. “And Weiss too probably,” she added as an afterthought. “They probably want to check on us.”  
  
Yang smirked as she took the scroll. She cancelled the call before pulling her parter towards her into a kiss. Blake, although surprised, reciprocated nonetheless. She was gladly willing to loose herself in the kiss had she not heard the tell tale sign of a scroll taking a picture. Pulling back, she raised an eyebrow as Yang typed out a quick message and pressed send. She threw her scroll back onto her jacket before turning to give her girlfriend her full attention. “Now, where were we?” she grinned, cheekily. Blake couldn’t help but chuckle at her girlfriend’s antics, but readily humoured her.  
  
  
_~ Back at Beacon ~_  
  
  
Ruby paced back and forth across the room as Weiss barely contained her ire. “Ruby,” she tried, once again for the millionth time to calm the young huntress down. “They are probably busy doing whatever those two are up to. Quite frankly, I don’t even want to know, and I doubt you want to know too.”  
  
“But Weiss!” her partner whined. “Yang _promised_ to call once they get there. What if they had an accident… or.. or what if they forgot the pack the marshmallows!” she stopped her pacing, wide eyed. “You can’t go camping without _marshmallows_ , Weiss!” Her partner sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
  
“I’m sure Yang wouldn’t forget the marshmallows, could you calm down.”  
  
Ruby plopped onto Weiss’ bed, the heiress scooching to the side to accommodate the younger girl. Ruby huffed as she crossed her arms, glaring lightly into space. “Maybe-” she tried arguing further, but was interrupted by her scroll notifying her of a message. She stared at her scroll which was on the bedside table next to Weiss, then pleadingly at said girl. Weiss rolled her eyes. She really did wonder just how Blake and her managed to deal with the sisters. She reached out and took Ruby’s scroll, Ruby herself wrapping her arms around her partner as she waited expectantly for her to open the message. Weiss did so and they both blushed lightly before rolling their eyes. _Of course Yang would forget to call her sister because of being too busy making out with Blake_ , the heiress thought. Underneath the picture was a small caption. ‘ _Sorry Rubes, cat got my tongue ;) I’ll call back later!’_ Both girls groaned at the pun. “Remind me to whack her on the head next time,” Weiss said, deleting the message and putting the scroll back onto the desk. Ruby nodded, face buried in the girl’s shoulder.  
  
“I know, and I’ve _lived_ with her my whole life!” she complained. Weiss patted her hair consolingly, the pair also finally enjoying their own peace, not only from school and Weiss’ family, but also from Yang’s nonstop teasing remarks. “Maybe us two can go camping next time!” Ruby said, the idea popping into her mind suddenly.  
  
Weiss shuddered, thinking of the insects, cold and the unappealing idea of sleeping in a sleeping bag. “I think I had enough of camping at Mountain Glenn.”  
  
“Aw _man,_ ” the scythe wielder whined, poking her girlfriend. “It would be fun! There’s a little creek nearby where Yang and I used to go swimming,” she mischievously stated. “I think it’d be fun for us to go, too.” Weiss paused for a second, her mind racing. She knew what her girlfriend was doing, but she couldn’t help but ponder the idea. The privacy was there, cuddle sessions guaranteed, and then there was the added bonus of seeing Ruby in a swimsuit.  
  
“We’ll… see,” she finally let out, not fully agreeing but over halfway convinced. Not that she was going to tell Ruby that. “Perhaps after some more convincing,” she teased. Ruby grinned, 100% not opposed to said idea.  
  
“I think I can find a few more ways to convince you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you guys have any prompt ideas feel free to leave them by. I'd live to take a shot at them. Thanks!


End file.
